<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the suitors get into a big fight with the princess. by phantomlover04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395528">When the suitors get into a big fight with the princess.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlover04/pseuds/phantomlover04'>phantomlover04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlover04/pseuds/phantomlover04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen when you and your suitor get in a huge argument. It's a headcannon, my 1st one for Midnight Cinderella, hope you all enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Burckhardt/Reader, Alyn Crawford/Reader, Byron Wagner/Reader, Giles Christophe/Reader, Leo Crawford/Reader, Louis Howard/Reader, Nico Meier/Reader, Rayvis Harneit/Reader, Robert Branche/Reader, Sid Arnault | Lloyd Grandier/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the suitors get into a big fight with the princess.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giles: ((One of my faves and sorry for being long))</p>
<p>Another threat letter arrived for the princess to resign or there will be consequences. As the prince consort, he will do all in his power to see who sent it.</p>
<p>But of course, he doesn’t tell you and spends three days trying to find out who it is, with the help of Sid of course.</p>
<p>On the third day, you had enough of feeling alone when Leo gives you a break, or when you go to bed you see he is still in his office so you march into it when he is talking with Sid.</p>
<p>With one look Sid knows that he has to go, so he gets up  and leaves “All these talks got me thirsty so see you around Giles.” You move to one side to let him get out and he leaves without looking at you and closes the door.</p>
<p>“What is going my dear, why are you mad?” “Don't ‘dear’ me, may I ask what is going on,” you tell him, trying your best not to yell. Your hands are at your side in a ball trying to hold your anger. “What gives you that idea my love, ” he still won't tell you so as not to worry you.</p>
<p>“Well I don't know, how about that you have been avoiding me these past three days or you never come to bed.” You said as you raised your voice “I've been working, can't you see, being prince consort isn’t a walk in the park” he shot back at you. “Of course I can see that but it seems that you…” “Oh just stop being so emotional and leave me alone so I can finish,” he said as he went back to reading the reports.</p>
<p>“Fine, this shows that after all we've been through, you still can't trust me, ” a tear ran down her cheek. With that, you turn around and run back to your room and lock it so as not to have him walk in.</p>
<p>After you left, Giles sighed, put the papers that he was reading down, leaned back for a bit then got up making his way towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>Before he even leaves the hallway Sid comes running stating that he caught the culprit that wrote the threat letter.</p>
<p>After thanking Sid, Giles turns around and walks towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>A note slips under the door with a quick knock that wakes you up. So you quickly get up and picks it up, all it says “Come to the Garden”</p>
<p>Knowing that it might Giles trying to get you to open the door you still go. When you get there you see Michelangelo on top of another note which said “Go to our favorite spot” so you make your way to the deepest part of the garden that makes you feel that you are in the forest instead of the garden.</p>
<p>Once you get there, you stop because right in the middle is a picnic. “I am sorry dearest” Giles came behind you wrapping his arms around and whispers softly in your ear.</p>
<p>You just sigh softly before walking away from his embrace and turn to face him “I'm sorry too but…” you take a seat on the blanket and you felt tears running down your cheeks. “why can't you trust me as much as I trust you…” before you can even finish, he sits down next to you and hugs you tightly as you cry.</p>
<p>After a while, he takes out the letter and gives it to you “This is what I was working on” you quickly read it and put it down and look at him “why would you hide this from me, it's nothing new” he sighs and looks down “I know but… I'm sorry I should have not have hidden it from you”</p>
<p>You guys enjoy the picnic and then both of you guys go back to the bedroom and enjoy the rest of the night in each other's arms.</p>
<p>Alyn:</p>
<p>“I am not too sure that this is going to work princess, you know that he doesn't want to hang out with me” Leo started as you came to the library to invite him to come into town with Alyn and you.</p>
<p>You hate that Alyn and Leo are not close, it's very different where you come from. A big family with two sisters and a brother, you are all close.</p>
<p>But before you could respond, Alyn came in and had a stoic face, he looked at Leo and with that Leo left knowing that he wanted to talk to you alone.</p>
<p>“Alyn…” “So you won't listen when I tell you that you don't interfere with my life, especially don't try to make me hang out with my brother.”</p>
<p>Before you get the chance to say anything he turns around and walks away “I don't need you interfering, you will make it worse so just leave it alone.” With that, he leaves the training grounds to get some practice.</p>
<p>What he said left you stunned, you were so angry that you just went to the kitchen to eat junk food but couldn't find any in the main kitchen so you got the barracks kitchen. </p>
<p>Alyn couldn't concentrate so he decided that he will do some baking to cool off but as he makes to the door he can hear muffled sobs so slowly he opens the door and sees you seated next to the small island and junk food all around you.</p>
<p>Without saying a word he walks in and begins to get work on making your favorite, you hear the door open, take a quick look, and turn your back to him again as he begins to work.</p>
<p>After a while he puts the baked goods in front of you and whispers I'm sorry, it took most of your will not to go and help him but when he whispers sorry, that breaks you and you begin to cry.</p>
<p>He goes to hug you and after a while you forgive him and both you of you start eating the cake. (until Giles come looking for you)</p>
<p>Leo:</p>
<p>You have been hanging out a lot with Nico recently and Leo feels a little left out. So he starts to flirt with the noble ladies just to get back at you.</p>
<p>You just come to the door of the library when a noble lady comes out with a slight pink on her cheek</p>
<p>You heard the rumors but this is the 1st time that you actually have seen it in person. So you open the door and walk in, closing it behind you hard.</p>
<p>Leo turns to look at you as he was about to take a seat, “Oh hey, how are you?” “So the rumors are true, so what? Did you get tired of me, of us? If that was the case, I shouldn’t have asked Nico to help me find a perfect gift for you because I wanted to show how much I appreciate you and all you have done for me….” you couldn’t finish your thought because your emotions were getting to you and with that, you turned around, opened the door and ran to the garden.</p>
<p>Leo was in shock, he couldn’t believe that you were getting him a gift and he thought that you stopped loving him. So he gets up and goes to the one person that can help him, though he doesn’t want to because he will get an earful.</p>
<p>And that is what he got when asked Alyn for help, and Alyn didn’t hold back because he knew what the princess and Nico were up to, after giving him an earful Alyn called for Arthur and sent him with a note to the princess and gave Leo some of the cookies that were the princess’s favorites.</p>
<p>After receiving the note from Arthur, you make your way to the library again and when you walked in, Sebastian flew over from where he was, landed on your shoulder, gave you a kiss, and flew out the window. That is when Leo behind you and gives you the cookies and you just turn around and hug him, crying how stupid he was, and if he does it again that you will dump him for his brother.</p>
<p>Rayvis: ((Another fav of mine))</p>
<p>You came to his manor to visit. It was arranged that you have some time off so you decided to come to Stein and visit Rayvis. He was there when you got off, and Rook was to. Instead of greeting him first you hunch down and pick up Rook and walk inside. Rayvis felt a bit cold when you went for Rook instead of him, but he just told himself that you always did that and there is nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>So, he goes to his room so he can get ready in the evening to do patrol with the Nightwatch, while he was getting ready for the evening, you went out to the back of the manor with Rook.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, something caught the eye of Rook and he ran off into the woods, you were advised once by Rayvis to not go into the woods without him but you thought he was just overprotected and you ran into the woods after Rook.</p>
<p>Just before Rayvis was about to go to town, King Byron came over to visit with the princess. Just as Rayvis was about to go to your room a maid told him that you were out in the back with Rook but she has not seen you in quite a while. Rayvis just shook his head and both of them went out the back of the manor and called out but he didn’t get an answer</p>
<p>What he didn’t know, that you and Rook were chasing a rabbit but fell down a hole and you twisted your ankle and couldn’t find a way to get out without hurting yourself. While they went out to search, Byron called out to Spinner for help and he flew ahead and began to search</p>
<p>It was already dark, Rook whimpers a little and snuggled into your arms, all of a sudden a hoot came from above. You look up and see Spinner, Rook barks at him and Spinner flies away</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Rayvis and Byron to find you, you hand Rook to Byron as Rayvis lifted you out of the hole and he saw that you didn’t put any weight on one foot, so without saying anything he picked you up and carried you all the way to the manor</p>
<p>As Byron took Rook to the kitchen to see if he could get him something to eat, Rayvis took you to his study. Placed you somewhat hard in the sofa and began to get something to wrap your ankle</p>
<p>“You deliberately disobeyed me” he kinda yelled at you as he came back and began to wrap your ankle “Oww, that hurts and no I did not, I went after Rook” “I don’t care and he can take care of himself, he is a wolf.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t believe what he was saying and that he was hurting you too, he stopped wrapping and looked at you angrily “You are a grown woman and a princess, so stop acting like a wild child. And always greet me first, that mutt is not your fiance”</p>
<p>That did it, you pulled your foot away from him and before he could act, you punched him in the face, hard. Finished wrapping your ankle and got up and made your way to the door</p>
<p>Byron was at the door with Rook and heard everything so when you opened the door, his face said it all and he offered his arm and the 3 of you walked towards the front door and got on Byron’s carriage and left to the Stein castle</p>
<p>Rayvis just sat there, just thinking about what just happened, what he did, and what you did. It took him a long time for him to get up and then he went to your room and seeing that you weren’t there</p>
<p>Just as he was walking back to his room, a maid told him that you and Rook went to the castle with King Byron, so he made his way to the stables, got on his horse, and rode hard to the castle.</p>
<p>By that time you were in your own room, provided by Byron, and Rook asleep in a small bed in the corner but you couldn’t sleep. You were still thinking about what happened, how careless you were, and how pissed off Rayvis was.</p>
<p>Of course, Byron was waiting for him at the entrance of the castle, and being good friends with you, he was mad “You got some nerve to show your face after what you said to her.” Byron looked like he was going to hit him but he just turned around and walked away “You deserve another one but I will leave that to her” Byron said as he walked away.</p>
<p>It took a long time from you to open the door but when you did, you gave him another punch in the face. It took some time for you to forgive him, Rook took a bite of him when he woke up but was a bit wary of him for a time and decided to spend time in Wysteria with you instead of staying with Rayvis. </p>
<p>Sid:</p>
<p>You were busy with all the reports that Giles brought for you to look over and to make a decision when Sid walks in.</p>
<p>“Whatcha doing princess?” he walks around the desk to give you a kiss on the cheek. “I am trying to figure out what to do in the area where your father governs because he sent a letter for help  and seeing that you don’t want anything that involves him so he came to me.</p>
<p>That ticked him off "It's because I know how he really is and I recognize a lie when I see it. You're an idiot to believe him" and with that, he stormed out of the room, and the palace. </p>
<p>He made his way to the bar, but he was in such a sour mood that he decided to go to his father's to prove to you that he was lying. Unfortunately when Sid arrived, the area was indeed in rough state due to recent storms to the area. Swearing loudly, Sid made his why to his father's mansion and got to work. </p>
<p>After a few weeks, Sid came back to the palace to ask forgiveness. He was not one to admit that he was wrong but he knew that he hurt you by calling you an idiot but he wasn't going to lose you so when you asked him to get on his knees and grovel, he did it without a second thought. </p>
<p>Robert:</p>
<p>You went to check on Robert because for the last few weeks he was keeping to himself in his studio because he was having trouble with a painting that a noble commissioned. </p>
<p>Knocking on his door, upon receiving no response you decide to go inside. It was a mess, there was paper, brushes, and paints all over the floor, thinking that it might help him, you begin on your task. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, Robert comes in and yells at you "What are you doing?" Amber, waking up from her nap, jumps into your hands when Robert yells. Wincing a bit, you put her in your pocket as you stand up to face him. </p>
<p>"Robert, I just…." he didn't let you finish before pulling you out and shutting the door in your face. You did your best not to let it get to you but tears appeared as you walked away with Amber and decided not to shadow his door again.</p>
<p>Days after he finished the painting that realized his mistake. For 4 days he was painting a mural and with the help of the servants, he placed it out your balcony window. It was a lovely gesture but you gave him a bit of hell before forgiving him. </p>
<p>Albert:</p>
<p>You were visiting Stein for a bit of official visit and was given the opportunity to have some days off. Albert was there to greet you, so you rushed and jumped into his arms, not knowing that King Byron had just arrived to greet you too. After a quick apology, Albert was pulling you to your room all the while scolding you for not being more princess-like. After arriving at your room, he gave you a sharp bow and left to get back to his duties.</p>
<p>For the rest of the official stay, you tried to talk to him but everytime he just brushed you away and got back to work. </p>
<p>On the last day of the official visit, you arrived at King Byron's study and asked for forgiveness but you were going to leave back to Wysteria this evening. King Byron watched silently all the time you were there and understood. </p>
<p>After you left the study, Byron goes to find Albert and with the help of Nico, "knocks" some sense into Albert. </p>
<p>You were crying on the floor, your luggage around you, trying to pack. You were too busy with yourself that you didn't hear a knock on the door. After receiving no answer, Albert opens the door and walks in slowly and silently. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. </p>
<p>You looked at him surprisingly "How…. hohow can I help you Sir Albert" calling him by his title made him understand that he is still in trouble. It took 4 hours of him groveling and begging for him to convince you to stay and the rest of your stay to forgive him. </p>
<p>Louis: ((Another fav of mine))</p>
<p>You were hanging out with Louis at his mansion, during your time off, when an attendant came over and apologized for disturbing us but Sid and a noble came over. </p>
<p>So Louis left you in the garden to go take care of the business with the noble.</p>
<p>After awhile Sid came out “Whatcha doin princess?” “Hey Sid, nothing much” and you two were talking when Louis came back to the garden and saw that you were talking to Sid that he quickly went to where you are at.<br/>“.....After that he decided to hang out with me.” “Really, oh my goodness.” you started to giggle “Whatever he told you is a lie.” Louis firmly said as he reached to where you both were.</p>
<p>You jumped as Sid just smirked as both of you turned to face him “Why are you making like it didn’t happen and you need to learn how to relax, or its will affect your health” “Just leave” Sid just shook his head and gave you a kiss on you cheek, just to make Louis even more mad.</p>
<p>After Sid left, Louis took your hand and pulled you close and kissed you angrily and then pulled you inside. “Louis, what is wrong with you and why were you rude to Sid?” “Don’t mention his name” and with that he lets go and walks away, leaving you standing in the hallway. You ran to your room, locked the door, and started crying in your bed, until you fell asleep out of exhaustion.</p>
<p>Louis didn’t know what got over him, knowing that you will not open the door if he goes and tries to apologize, so he makes Lucia take you a blue rose every morning.</p>
<p>After the 5th day, there was a knock on your door. When you opened the door, there was a big bouquet of blue roses in front of you.</p>
<p>You step to one side so Louis can bring them in and then he places them on the desk in your room. Then he walks to where you were standing, takes your hands into his and kisses him softly, gets on his knees and looks up to you and asks for forgiveness.</p>
<p>After you get down on your knees and break down, crying on his chest as you pound on his chest weakly and tell him that he doesn’t need to be like that. He makes a silent vow to control his anger around you, especially when it involves Sid.</p>
<p>Nico:</p>
<p>After you both came from an official trip to a far away country, you couldn't help but rave about the tea that they served you during your stay to your friends. </p>
<p>It did hurt Nico to hear that so without you knowing, he brought some and began to try to imitate how they served it to you. </p>
<p>After a few days taking the tea without you saying anything, he felt like he failed so one day he suddenly walked away from you angrily. You didn't notice at 1st until you heard the door slam, hard. </p>
<p>You find him in his room throwing stuff around. When you open the door, Chirol comes running out of the room, runs up your leg until he hides in your hair. </p>
<p>You try to talk to him but he pushes you out of the room saying that he is an idiot for you don't ever bother him again and slams the door in your face. </p>
<p>Hurt and confused, you walked away while trying to get Chirol out of your hair. What neither of you knew that Giles heard all of it and sent a quick letter to King Byron. </p>
<p>A few days later there was a knock on your door. Opening it you saw Spinner pecking a very sorry Nico. You were laughing so hard that you were in tears but you did pick on him a bit afterwards. </p>
<p>Byron: ((Another fav of mine))</p>
<p>Byron had told not to meet with anyone from Portia, not even if it was in Wysteria. You thought that he was overprotective, went against his wishes and had a noble from Portia. </p>
<p>When he arrived, he was creepy friendly towards you that Nico stepped in to remind him that you were King Byron's  fiance, he gave a dagger look at Nico but did calmed down.</p>
<p>Without your knowledge, Nico sent a quick note to Byron to tell him what was going on. </p>
<p>The next day, you were in the garden with the visiting noble. You were trying to diffuse the tension when he suddenly goes for your neck and chokes you. </p>
<p>You were fighting him as best as you could but you were on the verge of blacking out when you feel him release you, you fall to the ground, you try to raise your head as best as you can and you see Byron remove his sword from the body, unfortunately before you can say anything you go unconscious. </p>
<p>Giles, Albert and Nico deal with the body and whatnot while Byron picks you up and takes you to your room while calling out for someone to get the doctor. </p>
<p>It was until the evening when you woke up. You hand goes to your neck while you look around when suddenly Byron walks in and seeing how you were awake, rushes to your side. </p>
<p>You could see that he was fuming, you tried to apologize when he placed a finger on your lips and handed you a note pad. "You need to rest your vocal cords'' </p>
<p>You quickly wrote down what you wanted to accomplish with the now dead noble. Byron gets up "But at what cost, your life. Do you know how scared I was when I saw him having his hands around your neck, if it wasn't for me, you would have been dead." he went on and on telling you that you need to stop being so naive and you couldn't say, well write, anything because after he scold you, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard on his way out. </p>
<p>You cried yourself to sleep, feeling bad that you made everything wrong between the both of you. While you were crying, Byron was on the hallway listening to your tears, he was struggling to breathe, he removed his eyepatch to wipe the tears, then he walked away and went to the garden. </p>
<p>The next morning, Byron walks in your room. Seeing that you were still asleep he decided to let you rest. He was just about walk towards the door when something caught his eye, it was the book The Sound of Snow, one of your favorite books, he suddenly remembered a quote you mentioned in the book that you loved so much. He goes picks up book, turns the page to 119, bookmark it and places it in your hands and then leaves.</p>
<p>You wake up late, but you were surprised by the fact that there was a book in your hands. Noticing the bookmark, you quickly go to the page and read. Once you were done, you had tears in your eyes, and you were about to get up when Byron came in to check up on you. </p>
<p>Noticing the tears, he quickly goes to your side and embraces you. He lets you cry, after awhile you look up and mouthed "I'm sorry.." but you couldn't say anything else because Byron kisses you. </p>
<p>"I am the one he needs to say sorry, I am glad you are safe and that you understood what I wanted to say with the quote." You were still in awe that he used a Donne poem to apologize. The book was your both favorite way to apologize to each other in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>